


Knife's edge; love thy enemy

by IvvyQueen



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst with a Happy Ending, Assassin! Annie, Enemies to Allies To Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, JeanPiku, Mikasasha (implied), Minor Violence, Multi, Romantic Angst, Usuper! Eren, YumiHisu, levihan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:07:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29572212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvvyQueen/pseuds/IvvyQueen
Summary: A daughter's only wish, all for her father with an offer by the Marleyan kingdom itself; can Annie lift the knife above her head and drive it inside Eren's heart? Or will her own twist and hesitate for the usurper, the prince of Paradis? She has one duty and one alone, but drowning your hands in blood is easier said than done.
Relationships: (check tags for more ships), Annie Leonhart/Eren Yeager
Comments: 7
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

Bleak rays of sunshine crept through her curtains.

Her bedroom dimly lit, she slipped out of bed and the beige cotton blankets that wrapped around her body in their best effort to keep her warm. A dreadful gust tickled her back and her shoulders, and forced out of her drowsy state to awake, to greet the wooden tiles that made her bedroom floor, the spotted mirror with the brush laid in front of her, for the pale blonde locks that framed her face; now, messy and the back casted in every direction thanks to her pillow and rest.

She brushed out every knot, and fixed her hair to decency. She put on the simplest dress she had no qualms of staining. Her reflection was whole, but all she could focus for that last instant she’d see herself, the familiarity of her eyes of ice, tired and not-so-kind.

She could forgive this once, the lack of youthful shine.

She made her way down the creaking flight of stairs, the first to greet the living room, doubling for a dining room as she dragged the table out, and the two small chairs worn down little by the years, as they were all oak and crafted with dexterity she doesn’t remember.

Minutes after in the kitchen, she spread butter over toast, and poured tea on just one cup.

She set it down, and waited. 

Not a sound, nor a cricket, not a shift or movement. She sighed, with peculiar sadness, and made her way down the short hall that led to a second bedroom. Her hand curled into a fist, she knocked and crossed her arms.

‘‘Father?’’ She called, breaking the silence of hours.

‘‘Sorry, Annie. I’m coming.’’ She heard, in a raspy, meek voice muffled by the thick wooden door and the creak of his steps as he shuffled towards the door.

She stepped aside and headed back to sit at the table, on the end where her left would face the door. Soon, came the man in his early forties she called dad; with the rhythmic steadiness of the  _ tac _ from his cane, and far better dressed than her, with clean beige pants, a matching flat cap, a white button-up and a dark brown coat to keep him warm.

‘‘I prepared you breakfast, sorry there’s not much else to eat.’’

The older gentleman did not seem to mind. ‘‘It’s all right. How did you sleep?’’

‘‘Alright. It was kinda hard to, though. With everything and, yeah.’’

‘‘You’re still thinking about it, aren’t you?’’

_ How could I not?  _ She thought, her chin on her palm.  _ I leave today and he acts like this. _

‘‘Well, for all it’s worth, I think you’ve done an excellent training and,’’ he paused to take a bite, chew, then swallow, ‘‘I’m sure you’ll do what you must perfectly.’’

Her free hand clutched the fabric of her dress, invisible tears drawing on the fabric when her nails clawed into the flesh of her legs.

‘‘Do you have everything packed?’’

‘‘Yes,’’ she turned to the bags she’d left by the front door, the night before, ‘‘are you sure you’ll be okay?’’

‘‘I can manage just fine for a couple of weeks, don’t worry so much about me.’’ He reassured, 

‘‘Is there any last advice you think I should hear…?’’ She tried to press some more conversation out of him, every minute counted now.

‘‘Not advice, but, I hope you know that, no matter what happens, I love you and I always will.’’ 

He spoke like everyday; with patience, conformity. Like what he just said mattered as much and as little as every other word he ever spoke in his life. Like this wasn’t the very first time of her life he ever uttered those to her.

She blamed it on his certainty she’d return.

She wishes she could say the same.

She brushed the back of his palm with her thumb, her snow-white flesh clashed against his almost greyish tone, from years working and laboring, under moon and sun.

The faint clicking of hooves on rocks and the incessant rolling of wheels reinforced with metal alerted her ears, and sent her heart into a panicked haze for a split second, before dread pooled in her stomach, and her foot twitched.

From the window, her ride of white adorned with golden swirls, drawings of leaves sprouted from the vines of metal, and where the seeds of sunflowers ought to be, rubies encrusted in their place. A great symbol of opulence and wealth, waiting right by the door, with the horse rider, the servant and inside, a lady with dark hair and darker eyes awaited, smiling at her.

‘‘Annie.’’

She didn’t jump at her name, but her grip on her dress only tightened.

‘‘I, I love you too, dad.’’ She spoke under her breath, and picked up her bags from the floor.

The door opened and closed with deafening silence; the servant let her in the carriage and Annie sat down across from the young dark-haired woman, who’d yet to utter a single word to her, on top of velvety seats.

‘‘Good morning to you, Leonhart.’’ She said at last. ‘‘Are you ready to leave?’’

Annie nodded, and signaled the rider outside.

‘‘I didn’t think you’d come with me, Pieck. Zeke’s orders?’’

‘‘Under my suggestion.’’ She crossed her hands, and met Annie’s stare. ‘‘I wanted to make sure you wouldn’t back down on us, and reassure that you’d be fully prepared for the dance.’’

‘‘You’ve trained me endlessly for months, why would I do that now?’’

‘‘The change of plans, for once.’’

Annie glared her down, then resigned to glance out the minuscule square window as the rider drove them down the hills and out of the beautiful, cold forest. Pine trees and mist left behind.

Taking a different turn last minute is a change of plan, using a different dress would be a change of plan, heading left instead of your usual right definitely.

A revolution and subsequent usurpation were far beyond any sensible person’s definition of ‘change of plans’.

‘‘The plan’s to get you to a cabin not far from Paradis, there I’ll help you get dressed and done up, and from there it’ll just be two hours before we reach the kingdom. Once in, you know you’ll be on your own, do you not?’’

‘‘Of course.’’

Her words carried away by the wind, the crack of dawn had passed and the sky now shaded blue, a better morning than she was used to, for sure, but it’d take a miracle for her to cheer up.

‘‘Do we finally know his name?’’ She asked Pieck, blonde eyebrows furrowed.

‘‘Eren.’’

A knot grew inside of her, dead center on her stomach’s mouth. 

She made it personal the moment she took it in her hands, but to know the name, to mouth it, to figure and imagine him in any and every aspect, reality slapped her across the face, the red marks left by guilt in the shape of a deep sorrow darkening her eyes, and she rested her chin on her arms, avoiding Pieck at any cost.

The endless fields of wheat, lillies and meadows of Marley accompanied for days, and then, the invisible division between nations.

The soil changed, the air was different, and how, she couldn’t explain. All she knew was a shiver ran to her bones.

After Marley, past a canyon and nearer to the sea than she’d ever been, rested the semi-peaceful kingdom of Paradis. 

The air tasted rich in salt, the petrichor invaded her nostrils, rather spicy and pungent. Ferns and greener trees. The sun was brighter, and the sky even laid a different mantle of cerulean hues over the land. The birds flew just as free, though seagulls and robins and not just crows and jays. The landscape painted outside, with the aforementioned cabin in the distance, painted a portrait completely different from what she was accustomed to.

Still, it was best for her to not get used to such beauty, even less when the sky tinted oranges and reds minutes after their arrival.

The carriage halted, and Pieck opened the door first.

‘‘We’re here,’’ Pieck said, patting the blonde’s shoulder, ‘‘let’s hurry; the faster we fix you up-’’

‘‘The faster I can get this over with, I know.’’ She rolled her eyes and stepped out first, both bags in her arms.

Pieck walked behind her, her steps trailed a slower path, as she turned back to the servant and horse master. ‘‘Make sure no one approaches.’’

They nodded, and the words caught Annie’s attention.

‘‘You think we’re being followed?’’

‘‘No, but we can’t be too sure.’’ Pieck replied and locked the door. 

From inside the bags, they took out all the garments and accessories; the makeup Pieck had gathered days prior, a crimson dress that rested on a chair, Annie’s exact size, dancing flats to match and, on a nearby table, the most beautiful and haunting dagger either had ever laid eyes on.

‘‘Will you need help putting it on?’’

‘‘No, I got it.’’ Annie took the dress with herself to another room, meant to be a kitchen of sorts.

She closed the windows halfway, letting scarce sunlight through a thin opening, and Pieck made sure her back was turned to grant her all the privacy the blonde would need, with nothing but the muffled shifting, tugging, pulling and twisting to guide her on how well Annie was doing.

‘‘Is there any style of makeup you like to use?’’

Annie paused, caressing up her arm mindlessly. If she could afford the luxury of makeup more often, perhaps she’d have a better reply, but instead, she only gave a shrug and a sigh.

‘‘I’ll make it light, then. I don’t want to overwhelm you or, turn you into a buffoon.’’ She patted the chair in front of her, where the dress sat before and now where Annie moved to once she’d with it.

‘‘How hard do you think it’ll be to get him to notice me?’’ Annie asked, closing her eyes and holding in a small breath.

‘‘I’m not sure,’’ Pieck confessed, and drew the brush to darken Annie’s eyelashes and lids, ‘‘the intel says the celebration is for all, across the entire populated kingdom, but the ball in the castle is where he’ll be.’’

She paused, tilted Annie’s face to her left, and continued to shadow the other eye. ‘‘At least with the old king we figured what he liked, but this one really just complicated everything for us. Sorry we’re sending you in so blind.’’

‘‘It’s fine. I just don’t get why we’re going through with it if the old king is dead.’’ Annie commented, before her mouth shut as Pieck stained her lips pink-red.

‘‘We’re not here to question orders.’’

‘‘I don’t care enough to question, I’m just curious.’’

Pieck strayed her gaze, walking around her as her hands rested on the pale shoulders, straightening Annie’s posture.

Her fingers reached up, sliding in between the locks to undo the bun Annie tied her on for the usual. The delicate fingers of her companion drew a line from her jaw to the nape of her neck, tilting her head up, then forced the blonde to face directly ahead.

The blonde locks fell all over, and after a quick brush, Pieck began to work on Annie’s hair. With a gentle swift, she braided the side of Annie’s hair, drawing a curve with the locks from the center of her hairline down her left side, until it reached a newer bun tucked tight in place right above her nape, despite its soft, loose appearance. 

For a final touch, the dagger; tucked safely in a hidden pocket on the center on her back, the hilt camouflaged as one more decoration on the crimson fabric.

Annie stood up, and Pieck admired the singular masterpiece she was. 

With off the shoulder sleeves and neckline, her dress outlined the curves of her bust and hugged all the way down to hips, from which the cloth draped around her, flowing with her motions like the swirls of a wine-red sea of suede. A silver belt tied around, not too tight but not too loose, and fake floral jewelry sewn in adorned along the heart-shaped cut.

Were everyone to look at her, it’d take eons before they could guess where she came from. That, partially, put Pieck’s heart at ease.

‘‘How do I look?’’ Annie asked. 

Pieck took the gloveless hands into hers, and eyed up and down. ‘‘Wonderful.’’ She said, the slightest tone of frustration in her voice. ‘‘Now, it’s time for us to leave.’’

With unparalleled elegance and poise, Annie was led back inside the carriage, the silhouette of the castle town clearer now that night approached, more than the day itself ever offered.

As they drove closer, dozens of other carriages joined. Perfect, each one stood out for its own details. Some presenting their wealth with grandiose designs, others opting for subtlety, but not to be confused with humility, for black was already hard to acquire on clothes, let alone on marmol and metal.

‘‘I thought the reports said there’d be no royalty.’’

‘‘And there isn’t.’’ Pieck clarified, inching the velvet curtain away to peek outside herself. ‘‘This is only nobility and rich merchants. There’s not a single person of royal blood among us tonight.’’

Annie gulped, flashes of red spilled on the floor crossed her mind. 

The servant opened the door, where the first hints of what was to come presented in the shape of polished streets and a multitude.

Pieck, giving the dagger and the blonde one last glance, smiled. ‘‘Good luck, Annie.’’

The smile woven on her face reflected a remorseful pain, and an earnest desire that it’d all be over soon; Annie flashed back a similar smile, though weaker, and quiet.

‘‘Thank you, Pieck.’’

The further Annie walked from her, from the carriage, the servant and the rider, the louder her heart stomped against her ribs, her mind called and screamed for her to flee, to run back home.

Yet, she kept her chin high, her fingers pinching her dress up and she strolled up the marble stairs, catching glimpses of other women in a variety of dresses. Fluffier, pristine, in varying shades of pearl, white, pink; with frills, of silk and finest cotton, low puffy sleeves, all floated like clouds on the summer sky.

With her hand on her chest, she bowed to greet the chamberlain that let through every lady and gentleman, and handed over an invitation Pieck had falsified and crafted, with the help of others, to better sneak her inside.

A smile and a nod, he stepped aside and allowed her in.

Her demeanor didn’t change, but her chest came down in a relieved breath, and carefully, she peeked every way, taking in the faces of all that crossed her path.

In truth, the actual castle was closed off to the public and any peeping toms. It doesn’t take a genius to figure out why; the red scattered over the floor, torn curtains, broken vases, fortified walls and destruction in every corner, but every limp body should’ve been moved by now, or burned if they were smarter.

So, everyone gathered in the only area left intact, with one huge entrance and three exits, with pillars elevated to the highest glass dome that existed for a perfect view of the dark and jewelled sky, richer in white diamonds than all the nobles of the nation combined and the moon centered on the circle in which the tracks ; the chandeliers and their candles bathed the marble floor in golden light, a perfect mirror of the world, with the ancient Paradis symbol of two sisters holding a rose together, despite the thorns that must bury in their palms.

Far away, in one extreme, the piano played. A man with a nose like an eagle, dirty blond hair that parted in the middle and slight stubble let his fingers make love to the instrument, and perhaps thought of the lady besides him, with a column golden dress, long gloves and even shorter blonde hair who fiddled and crafted melodies with a violin in arm.

Maybe it was the way they looked at each other that made Annie think this was the first peace they’ve enjoyed in years.

Maids and butlers offered snacks and other delights to the guests. Annie grabbed the smallest bite, and hoped that would ease the stone that settled at the bottom of her stomach, and the few stares she’d caught so far.

She stepped across the seemingly endless ballroom, and on another corner, she almost heard the laughter and chatter of two close friends.

She, with rich brunette hair in a simple ponytail and a honey stare, danced to the lively music arm in arm with a young man with a shaved head, whose tan cheeks struggled to hide his flustered blush. They were far from elegant and out of place, yet no one spared them a glance, and they didn’t pay the time of day to anybody else.

She pondered if she should do the same, unaware, however, of the emeralds that stared her down, and from some who moved away from the figure, before Annie felt the slightest tap on her.

‘‘Huh?’’

Her stare met first with a copper-colored buttoned vest, with a darker pattern she had no time to detail, as she stepped back to meet his face. 

A terrible choice, as though she at first thought of faking a courteous flurry, the very real warmth that spread on her face betrayed.

A young man, unlike the others she’d spotted and seen. His dark brunet hair halfway tied, and the rest fell over his shoulders. Except for what she’d already seen, his suit was black all over, from the collar to his leather gloves, the ruffles of his undershirt and down to his shoes.

And his eyes, called to the summer skies. Distinctively green.

‘‘Forgive me, I don’t think we’ve met before,’’ he spoke with a calmness unlike from others, without a trace of irony or superiority, ‘‘is it okay to ask your name?’’

‘‘I’m Annie Leonhart.’’ She bowed her head, and like custom demanded, extended her hand forward for him to kiss.

‘‘Pleased to meet you, I’m Eren Jaeger.’’

The deepest, thickest nerve of her body snapped in half.

When his eyes didn’t detract from hers, and his mouth left a peck that sent a shock up her arm, the dagger behind her seemed much more fitting to use on herself than on him, but there was no space for errors or spacing out.

‘‘Ah, you’re the new lord of the kingdom-’’ she went to correct her greeting, but his arms stopped her from performing a deeper bow.

‘‘Please, there’s no need for that.’’ He said. ‘‘Miss Leonhart, I was wondering if you’d like to share the next piece with me.’’

Now it was his hand, facing up and with his palm relaxed, that called for hers.

The piano and violin were reaching a halt, but if she was thankful for one thing, it’s how quick she makes her mind.

‘‘I’d love to.’’

From the moment he took her hand into his, and the caress of his cloth against her own, all clarity was erased from her mind. The slower melodies of a waltz began their journey throughout the room, and Annie noticed that he’d taken her to the center of the floor, where the sisters met and the rose bloomed.

His right travelled to her waist, drawn along the sewing that so greatly defined her figure, and the left guided. Hers, numb and cold when she compared to his touch. 

She hid her shivers and followed him, their steps and those of others led by the melodies from the couple of musicians. Annie didn’t catch how the number of stares on them increased; her heart was louder, and his smile kinder, he strung her along to a world of their own, away from everyone.

‘‘Don’t worry about them.’’ He whispered, his hand pulling her closer to his body.

‘‘I never do.’’

‘‘Heh, better for us.’’ He said. ‘‘I have never seen you before; I hope your trip here was a pleasant one.’’

‘‘It was.’’ Annie answered in a hush. ‘‘I have yet to visit the rest of your kingdom, but it’s beautiful as far as I’ve had the pleasure to see.’’

‘‘May I ask, what business brings you to Paradis?’’

‘‘That, exactly. With the old king… gone, my family would like to help enrich the land, see if we can trade goods and make business with other merchants.’’

Eren chuckled at her choice of words, and within her ribcage, her heart begged for freedom.

He leaned down when the music turned into gentle tunes, closer to her, and his breath tickled against her ear.

‘‘Miss Leonhart,’’ he whispered, ‘‘try and conceal your knife before, will you?’’

The notes shattered like glass.

He inched back, and led her in silence to the next step. He made sure no one else noticed and hid her face from sight with his chest, arm high as the waltz neared its end and they slid across the marble floor.

‘‘I hoped to end this quick.’’

‘‘Then what’s stopping you?’’ 

Her chest rose with a sharp breath, the last notes were but a mutter, and the dance had come to an end.

His warmth faded the further he pulled away, and left her frigid, frozen in a moment on time even when Eren took her hands up for a farewell kiss to signal the end of their piece, the stars and moon lit away the best opportunity she had. It slipped from her hands like grains of sand, it cut into her stomach like a blade and slowly, she stepped away from the floor.

Her guts like filled with stones, gravity shifted her balance and her head spun. The corner of her eyes burned, the tears threatened to spill and burn down her makeup, though her face froze in a cold, unreadable expression.

She tugged the fabric of her sleeves and glanced out one of the many windows that let the view outside shine the best.

He joined her side, but unlike a royal would, he kept one hand inside a pocket, and his stance wasn’t proud.

‘‘Sorry, I hope what I said didn’t hurt you.’’

His very accent and demeanor shifted. His voice was soft, and sharp at the same time, a dagger of its own. Every second that passed, Annie listened in for any approaching guard or soldier, though she had spotted none in the great hall.

‘‘I know what you’re thinking. No one’s coming to arrest you.’’

‘‘And that’s supposed to calm me?’’

He arched an eyebrow, looked down at her, then back to the window. Just like him, she’d dropped the opulence.

‘‘How easy was I to notice?’’

He pondered on his answer, and turned his body to hers. ‘‘Like a rose in full bloom, in the middle of winter.’’

Whether that was an insult or one of the best compliments she’d ever heard in her life, she left it for later to decide. 

In their silence, she took a few moments to study him; his expression was calm, almost devoid of emotion, and to look her in the eye he never struggled, if anything, it was her own beat that skipped when she looked at him too long, the dagger pressing against her back.

‘‘Miss Leonhart— Annie; is that your real name?’’

‘‘Yes.’’

‘‘If... you don’t have a place to stay, I would like to offer you a room, in the castle.’’

Her pale thin brows knit close together, one arched and the other lowered. ‘‘But, why would you-’’

‘‘You’re still a guest, and I’m not going to kick you out in the middle of the night.’’

Her first chance may have slipped right between her fingers, but with such an offer given to her, it’d be foolish to not accept it. If he planned to kill her, he would’ve done so already.

Whatever he had in plan with her, she had her own to carry out.

‘‘I accept your offer, thank you.’’

Eren gave her a nod, and the beginnings of a smile, before he turned to the crowd, and the facade of a prince was reborn. 

She watched him approach a young woman his age, with short dark hair, sleeker and softer features made her face rounder and her eyes sharper, below her right eye, a clean scar. Her full length dress a darker shade of blue, draped around her shoulders a silk of the exact same shade.

Soon, a third person, another boy near the two’s age, with a blond short cut slicked back and ocean eyes, a pearly colored suit tailored on him, and for a flash before he joined Eren and whoever the other woman was, he sported the only smile of the three.

She wouldn’t hear from across the room, or above the music or all the sleep-inducing nobility talk, so with her back turned, Annie resigned to getting the best she could out of the evening, not like it could get any worse.

‘‘Why aren’t you two at the party?’’

‘‘We have a huge problem on our hands, Armin.’’

‘‘Problem?’’

He glanced at one, then the other, the smile stretched down, and his thick, darker eyebrows furrowed tight

‘‘There’s an assassin with us tonight.’’ Eren said, his eyes darting to the floor. 

‘‘What! Since when do you know this?’’

‘‘He says from the moment she walked in, and not just that, he invited her to stay.’’

The liquor burned, stuck inside his throat as Armin tried to choke on the bad swig more discreetly, coughing behind his fist. ‘‘Eren, please tell me she’s joking. Mikasa, you’re joking, right?’’

‘‘When was the last time you saw her pull a prank on us?’’ Eren cut him off. 

Mikasa crossed her arms under her chest, sparing Annie a glance. ‘‘I was about to ask him why he’d do something as stupid as invite her to stay.’’ 

‘‘You don’t know who sent her, do you?’’ Armin traced back to Eren, his voice a whisper.

Eren shook his head, looking all around them and closed the circle more. ‘‘We thought the death of the old king could bring insurrection, but all the nobles seem perfectly happy. I don’t think any of them sent her. So, if it’s from outside...’’

‘‘And if she came for a personal revenge?’’

‘‘I don’t believe it, I-’’ Eren searched for Annie with his gaze, breathing in his words, ‘‘-couldn’t see hatred in her eyes. Only… fear’’

Mikasa turned to Armin, silver stare pleading that common sense hadn’t left him. The blond could do little but shrug, and bite down the nail of his thumb.

‘‘So... what do you want to do?’’ Mikasa asked, a hand on Eren’s shoulder.

‘‘We keep the enemy close.’’

Their nods were reluctant, and who would blame them? Their peace short lived, they figured not one more moment to rest would be granted beyond that night. They let the music play and their friends dance, drink, eat and rest; it’d be cruel to rip this one fairytale from them.

When it neared its end, and the curtains were to close, Eren followed the mystery behind the glaciar of her stare with his eyes, until he could see her no more, but a shadow under silver glow, a maid by her side to accompany her to the bedroom he offered for her to stay.


	2. Chapter 2

From the window she could look down at the main garden. Hydrangeas made up the bushes in lilac blue, with three rows of angel’s trumpets around the stone path one walks on from beginning, going through the curves and corners, down to the end. Others with more variety, different soils to better host them, gingers and luminous lilies that invited each other to dance, the freshness in the air was different from her home in the forest. Joyful, and not serene.

Dressed with a borrowed dress from the closet, white with off-the-shoulder sleeves that reached down to her elbows, a sunset-gold skirt that reached down to her ankles and a laced corset on the front, of soft wine-red cotton and flowers and leaves knit in its design, held up by shoulder straps.

A knock on her door, Annie jolted and inched away from the window.

‘‘You’re not a prisoner, you know that?’’

Eren’s voice on the other side made her roll her eyes and turn her back. She’d just woken up, and by his rasp, so had he, so why was he there so early in the morning was beyond her.

‘‘I brought you breakfast, can I come in?’’

_ Oh,  _ she thought, her stomach gnawing and scratching almost on command.

‘‘Yeah, sure. It’s fine.’’ She replied and drawled out a yawn, crossing her arms and sitting back down on the bed.

He pushed the door open just enough for him to come in, and the smell of baked dough and freshly-squeezed juice was swift to reach her.

‘‘I’m not sure what sort of food you like, so I brought you something to cover everything. I hope you-’’ he glanced down at the plate, and saw it disappear from his grasp, ‘‘-enjoy it.’’

She’d snatched it and propped herself against the headrest.

Annie looked down at the plate, the fresh bread, butter, blueberries on the side, and a small cut of lamb chop with more spices and flavor she’d had the delight to taste before. 

Indifferent to his presence, she dug in with the latest of all options.

‘‘Yeah, I don’t think you’ve eaten in a while.’’ Eren scratched the back of his neck, brushing back his hair. ‘‘Alright, well, I’m happy you woke up, I got many questions for you.’’

‘‘If you think I’m gonna answer anything you’ll sooner make a pig fly.’’

She didn’t bother to swallow before snapping, only to cover her mouth behind her hand. His eyes rolled, a deep exhale to ease himself and sat by the edge, his chin on his palm, tilting his head.

‘‘Well, you’re clearly not of blueblood. I don’t think any princess or duchess would speak with her mouth full.’’

Her eyes widened, swallowing the mouthful though it ached and pressed against her throat due to the sheer size of her gulp. 

A cold sweat ran down her back, placing the tray down, on top of the sheets, and wiped her mouth clean of the bread crumbs stuck on the corners of her mouth.

‘‘It’s alright, I know I ate the same when I could, don’t stop on my account.’’

With permission, she stuffed her mouth with the bread, sweeter than she was accustomed to. ‘‘So, what’s the deal? You give me food but if I don’t answer your questions, then you’ll starve me?’’

‘‘No,’’ he answered, ‘‘I’m not one for torture, that’s not my thing. I just wanted to make sure you eat and, well, if you don’t want to talk right now, I’ll come by after or, try and find you.’’

‘‘Find me?’’

‘‘Like I said, you’re not a prisoner.’’

The door closed behind him but not locked, he’d left her to her privacy.

The plate practically licked clean, Annie wandered around the bedroom, every so often looking at her pillow.

In the dark of the prior night, she hadn’t seen much of the wreckage; fallen debris, destroyed stone walls, symbols of the royal families scratched, maimed and defaced; all collateral damage of a massacre. 

The bedroom she was given? Spared. 

Ocean-blue curtains of the bed in perfect state, the sheets neatly folded until she used them in her sleep, the vanity and all the powders and brushes indicated this wasn’t vacant before her arrival, but for how long, Annie wasn’t certain she wanted to figure it out.

She peeked outside her bedroom, up the hall, then down. Not a soul in sight, nor footsteps reached her ears, at first.

‘‘Hurry up, slowpoke!’’

‘‘Sasha, wait up!’’ 

Annie inched back, hiding behind the door as two figures flashed by her.

Then, they slid into a stop, one crashing against the other before slowly turning to meet Annie’s frozen stare.

‘‘Hey! You’re that girl Eren invited to stay, right?’’ 

Rushing back to be at Annie’s door, the girl of the pair bounced on her feet, and the guy stayed behind her, tugging her from her arm.

‘‘You two were… at the dance. You were talking and laughing and dancing in a corner.’’ Annie recalled, furrowing her brow.

‘‘Hey you remember us!’’ The boy said, hazel eyes wide and bright.

‘‘It’s good to meet you! My name’s Sasha,’’ the brunette girl pointed to herself, then the boy next to her, ‘‘and this is Connie.’’

If she pictured her with a teal dress, and him with a charming grey suit, they certainly were the happiest pair at the party. Oddly enough, they were treating her with politeness and warmth, so Annie figured Eren hadn’t told them enough.

‘‘So, what are you two doing here?’’

‘‘Oh yeah! There’s a food sale in town! The old Schnelle lady from Street 24 has finally done her classic red berries pie and we’re starving for some!’’ Sasha beamed, drool practically leaking down her mouth.

‘‘She hadn’t made it in so long, so we need to hurry!’’ Connie pulled Sasha even harder from her arm, to no avail, the girl tight in place.

‘‘Do you wanna come with us?’’

Annie blinked a couple of times, pointing to herself. ‘‘Me?’’ 

‘‘Yes!’’ 

Sasha’s nose was practically touching ends with hers, to which Annie opened the door even further, and stepped back. Confusion written all over the blonde’s face, Sasha groaned and tugged Annie outside.

The courtesy of giving her reply left behind, Annie’s cheeks flushed as she was dragged out of her bedroom, the halls, away from the castle, and before she could process, out in the streets with all the noises, the shouts for eggs and food, the much louder talk from every corner, a symphony of voices and happiness.

‘‘I-I don’t think I should be out here.’’

‘‘We’ll get you back to the castle in no time!’’ Connie reassured, skipping past the girls to get to the stand first.

Sasha turned a corner and reached a halt, turning to Annie and linking arms with her. ‘‘Hold hold, let’s wait here for him.’’

‘‘It must be a very good pie for you to be this excited...’’ Annie commented, hands behind her and against the wall.

‘‘You have no idea!’’ Sasha jumped back in front of her. ‘‘We’d been waiting years! About time, don’t you think?’’

‘‘But, why’s that? Was it the seasons, or…’’

‘‘They took her crops away.’’

Annie felt the weight of those words on her spine, breaking through every vertebra on their way down her body.

‘‘Yeah… they tried to make her prepare them exclusively for the Fritz, but she refused. Not like they ever managed to discover her recipe.’’ Her eyes on a cloud in the sky, pushed away by the wind. ‘‘I was so happy when I knocked down the barbed fence…’’

The smile across her face shone like the sun, and burned just as painfully. Annie sought to make sense of it, as Sasha propped herself to a window’s stone ledge, legs swinging back and forth, bouncing off the wall with the balls of her feet.

In a vain attempt to distract her mind, from gazing back at the castle and Eren every few minutes, Annie focused on the hills beyond Shiganshina; north and around the western lands, the rest of the kingdom resided, but most of them in minute towns she didn’t know the names of.

Her brow furrowed, and her eyes fell to their usual frown, but only for a minute.

‘‘I got them!’’ Connie shouted, jumping past and above everyone in his path. 

Her head perked; through many feet away, the pie made its scent noticeable. 

In her hands, she studied it from top to bottom; the golden crust, the glossy strawberries and the cream filling, to prevent the same kind of stare she’d gotten before, she showed some restraint, but she’d be damned to say she’d seen a dessert that appetizing before.

‘‘Alright, here you go!’’ Connie, said, drawing out the ‘o’ as he handed over a plastic fork for each.

Expectant, Sasha and Connie awaited, their slices untouched.

She cut up a piece of the slice and brought it up to her lips.

It rolled around her tongue, her eyes sparkled and her mouth shut tight, the sugary, fruity fluff overriding any and every restless thought.

‘‘So... what do you think?’’ Sasha poked.

‘‘It’s amazing…! It’s so, so-’’ she tasted over and over, looking for the right word, ‘‘- _ good _ . I’d never— I don’t think I’ve had anything like this before.’’

‘‘And you won’t find it elsewhere!’’

She struggled to not let the echo of Connie’s words sadden her. The sugar cream and the sweetened raspberries too sweet, too quaint to ruin it with the sting.

‘‘Oi Annie,’’ Connie called, ‘‘did you know Eren before last night?’’

‘‘Hmnk!’’ She turned to him, her cheeks full and the second bite coming back up her throat. ‘‘Not really, w-why do you ask?’’

‘‘He never took his eyes off ya.’’

‘‘Now that you mention it, I hadn’t seen him that focused on anybody before.’’ Sasha cut in, a smile growing on her face.

Annie noticed the side glance Sasha shot her way, with a glint in her eyes.

‘‘I came here strictly for business.’’Annie said, the urge of an uncomfortable laugh barely repressed on her throat. 

‘‘Well if you ever feel like skipping out of business and grabbing another slice, let us know.’’

Sasha’s wink and Connie’s cheerful reassurance brought an odd warmth to her; maybe the cream and berries were too much for that early in the morning, but even when midday caught up to her heels and the three had returned to the castle, her heart itched, whist.

Her steps were echoes in the hall, glancing to her left every so often she passed by a door, that wasn’t her room’s.

_ This place’s a maze,  _ her fingers travelled in the cracks of the stone walls,  _ where am I ending up now? _

_ For all the massacre they must’ve caused, they really made a great job at cleaning it up. _

Annie looked all around, slowing down on her path. 

_ Okay it’s really weird how many crossed spears there are here. Was that the only decoration they had or… _

‘‘...Did you get lost?’’

She flinched with the soft laugh of his voice. Her eyes turned white, then she looked behind, Eren standing not far from her, hands on his pockets and approaching her.

‘‘You did say I could explore, didn’t you?’’

‘‘Yeah, but you’re looking all over the place like a stray deer.’’ Eren said, tilting down to look at her. ‘‘I went to check on you but you weren’t in your bedroom, had a good time in town?’’

‘‘Who told you where I was?’’ She asked, her stare into a leer.

‘‘You smell like fresh bread, like, twenty different types of it.’’

She lifted her sleeve up to her nose, and sniffed, eyebrows drawing into a frown.

‘‘Also, there’s not any other place to be at, except for the castle.’’ 

Eren gently nudged her away, arm behind her back for a second as they walked back down the halls.

‘‘Don’t give me that much credit, I went only ‘cause I was dragged out against my will.’’ She said, half jesting and half serious, though her tone remained the same. 

‘‘Wait, by who?’’ Eren leaned lower, turning a corner with his eyes locked on her.

‘‘By these two, Sasha and Connie.’’

‘‘Aw, look at you, already making friends.’’

Her body jerked her a step back, that last word twisted her spine back into place and pulled her thoughts somewhere much colder, as so ran her blood.

‘‘I’m not here to make friends.’’

‘‘Then kill me, and be done with it.’’

His face inched closer to hers, stares locked together with neither daring pull away. His mouth challenged every movement of her fingers, was he so confident not a muscle in his face but his frown tensed? What would he accomplish by cornering her against a wall, their closeness much different than in the dance, without foreign eyes to see them and nobody to impress?

‘‘This is not personal in the way you think.’’

‘‘Then tell me how. All I want is your honesty.’’

‘‘I-I can’t.’’

Her hands balled to fists against his chest. Her lips pursed back together and her head dropped, eyes strayed to the floor and away from him. 

‘‘I’m not here because of what you did. I’m here because of what you’ve become.’’

Eren didn’t step away, nor did he look down upon her, but she knew he was listening.

‘‘You weren’t… the original target.’’ Annie heaved the words out of herself, pushing him away in the slightest. ‘‘That’s as much as I can tell you.’’

His scowl lessened, his hand thread away from the stone ledge he had her back pressed to. His free hand slid out of his pocket, and rested on her shoulder. 

‘‘Do with that what you will.’’ Her monotony had blended with softness, pitiful disappointment, as the moment he dignified to try and meet her eyes, she drew away from him, and if he wanted to fool himself, maybe he’d think the scarlet on her face wasn’t just his imagination.

‘‘Thanks, Annie.’’ He replied, with the same tone she’d used. ‘‘Your room’s two halls back, and you turn left instead of right.’’

Her face buried in her palms, when Eren had left the opposite direction. Her inner voice shouted, the pressure between her eyes only increased; she couldn’t blame it for wanting to beat her, to kick her teeth in and her stomach out, to shriek with every step he took away from her until they were indistinguishable and impossible to hear.

Sleep was out of her plans for the night.

For five sunrises and sunsets, she reigned free through the castle.

In and out of her bed, her mind wanders somewhere far off, but her body remains in the halls, or sometimes the garden sitting by the peonies, larger than she first imagined as beyond her first sight, there was more land than she could see, where she figured the Maria River crossed through.

More than sometimes, though, Eren would come, and stand by her side. He’d talk and she’d try to reply, but never with anything to lie about or explain; he had yet to ask any other question, and at best, she could describe it as amiable. 

_ As if he was trying to know me instead. _

Annie looked around, stopped in her tracks, and shook off the blush creeping up her face.

_ No, it doesn’t make sense. Is he trying to get in my head? Maybe he’s expecting me to lower my guard and just, slip. I can’t let that happen, and if… _

She looked down at the knife in her hands, flipping it over to mindlessly study the other side.

_ Maybe I could get something out of him… something useful. _

She glanced outside her room then went back in, shaking off that thought, unaware of Eren nearing.

‘‘You’re slacking.’’

‘‘Correction, I haven’t been training, but I’ve been-’’

‘‘Researching?’’ Mikasa cut him off, fixing the sleeves of her shirt. ‘‘How do you know what she told you wasn’t a lie?’’

‘‘She can’t lie to save her life, Mikasa.’’ Eren groaned, his brow grown deeper with faint bags under his eyes. ‘‘I cannot leave everything to Armin and Captain Levi. I thought maybe the old bastard had some in his personal records but, nothing clear.’’

‘‘But you found something?’’

‘‘Kinda. Some mentions of another kingdom. I’m not sure, it was vague and must have been a secret passed mouth from mouth instead of written down.’’

‘‘Amazing, even dead they still keep things from us.’’

Eren pet the top of her head, messing with her jet-black locks. ‘‘Hey it’s alright, we’ll have more when Armin gets back.’’

‘‘I know,’’ Mikasa gave him a faint smile, her own eyes heavy and her back slightly curved, eyeing the pouch that hung across his torso, ‘‘are you going to see her again?’’

Eren glanced at the only bedroom door, not far from where they stood. ‘‘Of course I am and I’m taking her with me.’’

‘‘You haven’t been able to get anything out of her this way, why are you trying to befriend her?’’

‘‘I’m not-’’ he snapped back to her, ‘‘-that’s not, my plan. I don’t want Levi or, God forbids Hanji try anything with her.’’

‘‘Since when do  _ you _ have these morals?’’

Eren’s mouth shut tight, looking away from the dusky eyes, whose concern drew bigger creases when her eyebrows knit a deep frown.

‘‘If she tries anything, it’s fair ground, but otherwise, just let me handle this. You need to get some rest too.’’

Mikasa turned around, knowing an argument with him was as productive as chopping wood with a rubber axe. ‘‘I know.’’

‘‘Go to sleep,’’ he bid her farewell with a hug, a pat on the back and a sigh, ‘‘I’ll take care of everything today.’’

‘‘Don’t destroy Paradis, will you?’’ Mikasa quipped, a smile on her face broken only by her yawn as she left.

His fingers hesitated over the silver knob, knocking with his other knuckles and he leaned in closer. ‘‘Oi, Annie, you awake?’’ he called, resting his right against the oak.

He waited for a response and there was none, so he knocked again.

‘‘Annie?’’ He turned his voice softer, then gently nudged the door open, only to find her by the window, the glass wide open and the girl staring out unaware of his presence. 

Maybe he’d have thought she was ignoring him if it weren’t for the small jump her shoulders gave, the fright in her eyes, pupils contracted before she realized it was him, and her face dwelled back in the same boredom.

‘‘Sorry I scared ya.’’

‘‘Whatever.’’ she waved off. ‘‘What are you doing here?’’

‘‘I can’t come over to check on you anymore?’’ He asked, and was met only by her piercing glare. ‘‘Alright, you got me. I came to tell you that I need you to come with me.’’

He could see the chill run down her spine, her fingers tense and her short nails scratch up the surface of the stone wall.

‘‘Not like that, I don’t have anyone to look out for you today and I’m too busy to stay in the castle, so I want you to come with me.’’

‘‘Kill two birds with one stone?’’ She turned and asked, sliding her knife back in the pocket on the dress she’d modified, the same of her first day, to keep it safe and hidden from sight.

‘‘Yes, besides, I enjoy your company.’’

Whether it was sarcasm rolling off his tongue, or a very genuine compliment, she couldn’t pick which one ticked her more, his smirk all the same, but certainly she knew which one made her cheeks burn the strongest. ‘‘I thought you smarter than this, but fine, have it your way.’’

Pleased with himself, Eren gestured to the open door. ‘‘After you.’’

A curtsy and a grumble, Annie walked to the main hall with Eren behind her, not by her side like he always would. His eyes locked ahead at all times, but far from there. If she leaned close enough maybe she would see the machination of his thoughts.

‘‘So, where are we going?’’

‘‘To a part of the castle I’m still clearing up.’’

‘‘What, just you?’’ Annie asked, eyes wide and head tilted to the right.

‘‘Well, usually Mikasa helps me, but she needs to rest.’’

Annie glanced up at him, real concern drawn in the creases of his eyes. ‘‘That’s the girl that was with you and that other boy in the dance, is she alright?’’

‘‘Yes, her and Armin. She’s alright, but it’s been a rough few weeks for all of us,’’ this once, his smile did reflect what he said, as if the thought itself showed how tired he was, ‘‘I’m surprised you remember.’’

‘‘It’s hard to forget anything about that night.’’

‘‘And how we danced?’’

Annie stepped further away, to hide the color of her cheeks from him. As if it weren’t hard enough to ignore his hand on the small of her back, or how it held her by her waist for less than a moment when they came to a halt in a divergence of halls.

‘‘I guess we’re not going through the side that’s lit up and pristine, are we?’’

‘‘No,’’ he answered dryly, his sudden shift of tone and demeanor sent her heart to a panicked frenzy, as he reached above her for a torch, ‘‘I walk ahead from here forward.’’

‘‘Alright…’’

She kept her head low and her hand always at reach for Eren’s shirt, how was it that he didn’t fumble on every step she really wanted to know, as she heard the creaks and screech of every staircase under hers and the only thing she could see was the ceiling rising further away as they descended, the walls made of stone, but the air reeked of cold and river and when it seemed like they reached the end, she heard the drops clash on puddles behind her.

His figure and the silhouette of hers and the fallen pillars in front, the only thing she could see.

‘‘Here,’’ Eren said and handed over the torch for her to hold, ‘‘I know it’s not the prettiest place to be, but I’ll be quick.’’

‘‘Yeah, please.’’ She muttered, her free hand clutching to the opposite sleeve. ‘‘Where are we, anyway?’’

‘‘I’m not sure. When we took over, many areas were blocked out during the attacks. They caved in or sealed shut though we broke in, most of them were only passageways, but…’’

He reached inside his bag, pulling out a rope of many dozens of meters from the pouch, which he tied around the smaller pillar that fell pointing east.

‘‘There’s gotta be something here, I know it.’’

Annie closed in on herself, her arms tighter around her frame, though she kept the flame high to light up where he needed to see, her knees touched, her stomach twisted on itself as she looked left and right.

‘‘This place doesn’t look stable.’’ She commented.

‘‘What, are you scared-...’’ 

Frozen in spot, Eren’s eyes travelled freely over the blonde. Her grip on the torch had whitened her fingers, except for the red tips; she was curled, backed away from him, or rather, the darkness they were enveloped with.

‘‘I’ll make it quick, hang in there.’’

He frowned and tugged the rope to test its strength, to reassure to himself it wouldn’t break with his pull.

His footing shifted. The resistance of his clothing tested on his back and around his arms as he pulled the rope with the strength of his upper body, the pillar putting up just as much resistance against him, with few pebbles falling on the centimeter it budged.

‘‘Eren-’’

‘‘Just, a couple more!’’

Annie glanced up, then back at him, the bricks above his head shifted with every pull.

‘‘Eren!’’

‘‘I said-’’

The light in the room faded, the fire extinguished when the torch fell to one of the many puddles.

Blinded, there was but the dust that rose and threatened to fill their lungs. A weight against each other, and the solid punch of the stairwell against them when they fell back.

Her breath against the crook of his neck and his arms kept her from moving to either side. Eren then realized she’d pulled him from the caving walls that were half a second from crushing him to death.

His emerald eyes broken, twitching to blink until at last, he inhaled sharply against Annie.

‘‘I’m so sorry.’’

‘‘You’re an idiot.’’

‘‘I know.’’ He murmured, his hand once again on her back. ‘‘Are you — did I hurt you?’’

‘‘If I knew-’’ she began, holding onto him without inhibitions, ‘‘-you were such a suicidal bastard, I would’ve never taken up the job.’’

He laughed against her ear, his lips brushing the tender skin and not shivers but relief coursed through her.

He glanced behind him once more, at least the pillar had broken in half and only one remained, told by the silhouette outlined by the faintest glimmer of light from outside.

‘‘Can you guide us out?’’ He heard her ask.

‘‘Yeah,’’ he pushed himself off of her, reaching for what he hoped was her hand to pull her up, then behind him, ‘‘but don’t let go.’’

Their hold on each other didn’t break until past the threshold of the hall, in the natural light of the sun that touched their rosy, dirt-stained cheeks.

‘‘Sorry I took you there.’’

She sat on the floor, and so did he, hiding from the sunset as she wiped her face clean.

‘‘You’d be dead without me.’’

‘‘I might as well be dead by you, that would’ve been an easy way out.’’ He scooted closer to her than she was comfortable, determined. ‘‘Annie, why did you save me?’’

‘‘It was instinct-’’

‘‘Bullshit.’’

She bit down her lip, sinking into herself. ‘‘If I had an answer, I’d tell you but, I don’t. I swear I don’t.’’

‘‘You said this was a job, if it’s money then I can help you.’’

‘‘It’s not money, it’s peace of mind,’’ her voice threading to break, she clasped her hands around his wrist, ‘‘do you understand?’’

His fingers looked so foreign against her face, blood he pictured on porcelain. Yet, she received it, with her heart on her throat and his own in her grip. Their breaths mingled, their hands refused to leave each other’s caress, perfectly content in the safety they should’ve forbidden each other from feeling.

‘‘Yes, I do.’’

His eyes closed, the distant clicking of many equine hooves on gravel paths called him, but for once the uncertainty of leaving her alone tugged him to stay.

‘‘Go, just go,’’ she reassured, and pulled away, ‘‘I have to go and get changed, either way.’’

‘‘...Alright.’’

It tugged him harder and harder, even when his legs had taken him a good distance away.

Annie rushed off, her heart bruising inside; the picture of her face so near to him was frozen in his mind when he looked back, hoping to catch the last glimpse before she disappeared from his sight.


	3. Chapter 3

His presence dwindled the last couple of days; more a ghost than a concept, she found.

Since that afternoon, she found him in all places, and none at all he ever stayed. Always moving, with his frown deep and exhaustion pulling down his shoulders and eyes, slouched.

Granted, or oddly enough, he had spent all his morning by the eastern entrance, on his own, with his arms behind his back and his right hand clasped around his left wrist, pacing every so often whenever his gaze wasn’t lost in the horizon. Obviously, waiting for something or someone, but what or who is completely unknown to her.

Annie listed in her head all the options; the only remarkable soldier she distinguished was Floch, who he’d already shushed off first thing, the young blond- Armin, she recalled -was nowhere to be seen, so perhaps him?

_ No, he’s waiting for someone from outside,  _ she thought.  _ That other guy, Jean, and the small one Levi?  _

_ No. They’re all here.  _

_ The musicians…? I haven’t seen them since the ball, so maybe- _

‘‘Annie!’’

Her heart shot out of her mouth, a pair of arms glued to a less-light-than-expected body. The squeak of the voice and the over-excitement impossible to mistake, nor the rich brunette hair that tickled the back of her neck.

‘‘Hey Sasha.’’ Annie tried to look behind her, and meet Sasha’s face, only to also meet with the dark, unfazed scowl of Mikasa, right across from her and not from afar. 

‘‘What are ya doing up here?’’ Sasha asked, blind to the exchange of glares and Annie’s twitch of her hand on the ledge.

‘‘I was relaxing.’’ Annie glanced forward, brushing back a lock behind her ear. ‘‘And you two?’’

‘‘Looking for Eren.’’ Mikasa replied instead, walking up to the balcony to glance down. ‘‘Seems like you found him before us.’’

Her mouth moved with an edge similar to Eren’s, but unlike him there  _ was _ a threat underneath the layer of courteous small talk. Her arm wrapped around Sasha’s to pull it back towards her, much to Annie’s surprise, Mikasa’ shoulders lost some tension when Sasha gleefully leaned on her.

‘‘Were you spying on him?’’ Sasha poked between giggles that only made the blood rush to Annie’s face.

‘‘N-no. When I looked down he was there, and well, that’s odd.’’ 

Sasha’s giggles close to bursting into a hearty laugh, Annie could do little but shake her head and look elsewhere.

‘‘I don’t blame you,’’ Sasha shrugged, ‘‘it  _ is _ weird to see him stay still for so long, but Historia and Ymir should be back today, shouldn’t they?’’

‘‘Yeah…’’ Mikasa spoke with a hint of regret that she had to reply, leaning over the balcony as the three glanced at Eren from so high up. ‘‘Sasha, don’t be so loud.’’

Annie’s lips pursed back, pressing on each other as she figured Mikasa didn’t want her to hear or know more than she already did.

‘‘I didn’t think they’d be back so soon from their honeymoon.’’ 

‘‘Honeymoon?’’ Annie’s head tilted up, an eyebrow cocked at Sasha and then at Mikasa, who didn’t seem bothered by her question.

‘‘Oh yeah, they got married like, a day before the ball?’’ she dropped her shoulders and sighed a dreamy sigh. ‘‘Left in the middle of the night for the seaside, but they wrote they’d be back today. I don’t know why Eren is so preoccupied with that though.’’

‘‘I see…’’

The steps of a horse, but barely a murmur compared to the battalion of a week ago, could be heard getting closer. Instinctively, the three turned their stares to the arched open door, from which a single horse came through, with no carriage or servants like Annie first expected, just two young women that stopped in front of Eren, whom the smallest of the two he helped down from the ride.

She greeted him with a hug for which he leaned down to return, and the other, much taller than her wife, resigned to a spoken greeting Annie had no chance of hearing, with the weight of a day without sleep clear in her face.

A touch of jealousy, or rather envy, crossed Annie’s thoughts to shake her up, until Sasha linked arms with her.

‘‘Let’s go! I wanna say hello too!’’

‘‘Sasha, wait-’’

Her protest unheard, Mikasa looked down at Annie, who shot her a quick shrug and kept her eyes looking forward to avoid any bumps while Sasha pulled both at twice the normal speed either walked around the halls with, that or she had them memorized so well it seemed like she could reach anywhere in half a normal human's time. 

‘‘Historia! Ymir!’’ Sasha called, letting go of both to skip ahead herself.

Even tighter with her than with Eren, Annie watched the blonde- who on a closer look, was as if a drop of the sun had fallen on the world -tackle Sasha many steps back with a hug, while the other, who yawned, stretched and scratched the back of her neck, waved and turned back to Eren, to talk.

_ I think I’ll- _

A grip took hold of her, tight and with the nails pushing down the skin of her arm.

‘‘Don’t.’’ Mikasa muttered. ‘‘He's gesturing for you too.’’

She traced back to Eren, who nodded towards her and her alone since she missed the first sign.

‘‘Try anything and I’ll break your arm.’’

‘‘Go ahead, see if he likes it.’’ 

All fear towards her faded with her retort; Annie snatched back her arm and approached Eren, past the hugging two, lost in each other to catch up on all she and her wife may have done during their honeymoon.

Eren looked at Mikasa, and Annie standing directly besides her, a knot forming in his throat.

‘‘I see you two finally… met.’’ 

‘‘Yeah.’’ She and Mikasa replied in unison, with the same defiant expression on their faces.

‘‘Eren, who is she?’’

‘‘Oh, right,’’ he coughed, though it did not ease the tension surrounding them, ‘‘Ymir, this is Annie, she is — well, she’s an assassin sent to murder me.’’

Ymir blinked a couple times, between Eren and back to Annie, who hid her face behind her hand, suited only by Mikasa’s profound sigh.

"But we're on good terms for now."

‘‘We were gone only for two and a half weeks.’’

‘‘They were two and a half long weeks.’’ Eren placed his hand on Ymir’s shoulder. ‘‘I know you just returned and this is sudden, but we found some texts we’d like you to look over and, you as well.’’

To no one but himself was it unnoticeable how his voice and his stare softened when he looked Annie’s way. Or the faintest red and the surprise on her otherwise pale face and the tip of her ears.

‘‘No, no you know I can’t help you, this isn’t-’’

‘‘Listen, listen. You don’t have to reveal anything to me — to us. Remember the collapsed hall? No one could understand anything we found there, so, all I want you to try is read a couple of texts and if you can’t do that, then I’ll… I’ll let you go.’’

‘‘What?’’

His fist was clenched besides him, but his right hand relaxed in contrast. His eyes shaked, his body was static. 

Annie softened her own voice. ‘‘Just this one thing?’’

‘‘Yes.’’

‘‘Fine.’’ Annie said. 

_ I hope I don’t regret this. _

‘‘Okay, good. That solves that. Mikasa-’’ Eren cut swiftly, the three women caught off guard, ‘‘-I need you, Jean, Connie and the others to meet me in the war room.’’

‘‘On it.’’

Annie stepped back, as Mikasa signaled for Historia and Sasha to follow Eren and she went to look for the others. She opened her mouth to speak, but Eren was too far for any of the questions that rose in her mind, or to calm either’s agitation and increasing doubt.

Only Ymir’s company and silence- except for her steps heading in first -left for her.

‘‘Really? I’ve been back for ten minutes tops and you already need my help again?’’ Historia jested, or tried to, latching onto Eren’s sleeve to catch up to him.

‘‘Sorry, I know you want to be with Ymir, but we need everyone right now.’’

Sasha picked up her pace, moving to be in front of him with her back turned. ‘‘This is about the scouts, isn’t it? What did they find?’’

‘‘Scouts?’’ Historia halted, then skipped two steps ahead of him. ‘‘What’s going on? What is she talking about?’’

He slowed for both, as they reached the fortified entrance of the dungeons, worries and curiosity brimming on Historia and Sasha's eyes, respectively. 

‘‘Bridges.’’

‘‘What?’’

‘‘Three in total. Stone bridges. Well kept, but not used, not in a very, very long time. We don’t know who built them or who put them there, but it wasn’t us.’’

‘‘Couldn’t they be from before the war?’’

‘‘We’re hoping so, but the architecture is so not… Eldian? Armin can explain it better. What matters is that, someone knows of us, but we don’t know of them.’’

‘‘And the others?’’

‘‘We’ll catch them up when we’re all there.’’

Neither could see the darkness that loomed over his stare, walking down the spiral stairs to the depths of the castle, where golden flames did little to illuminate the four walls it ended in, with dozens of plans laid across a table centered and one quarter of the room’s size.

On the opposite side, Annie could feel Ymir’s stare studying every inch of her that she could catch a glimpse of, not like Ymir had much issue with that, seeing as Annie barely reached up to the freckled brunette’s chest.

‘‘Should I worry you’ll kill me when no one’s looking?’’

‘‘If you keep staring at me, yes.’’

‘‘Alright, feisty,’’ she chuckled and backed off, ‘‘don’t take it the wrong way, I just wanna see what you got.’’

‘‘What I got?’’ Annie huffed, rolling her eyes.

‘‘Yeah, it’s not like Eren to let you be alive in Paradis’ grounds.’’ Ymir stretched, fixing the ring on her finger. ‘‘I mean-’’ she scoffed, ‘‘-you still wanna kill him, don’t you?’’

Annie’s lips shut tight, glancing around and away.

‘‘ _ Ah _ , I see.’’

‘‘I have a duty, but it’d be rude as long as I’m his guest.’’ Annie quickly excused, turning a corner and grabbing a torch to lit up. 

‘‘Mhmm, I’ll let you think that. Either way I’m not sure why he’d send us together.’’

‘‘Don’t know. Are you some kind of, academic or-’’

‘‘Me? Hah!’’ Ymir’s laugh cut off with a snort, she shook her head and crossed her arms. ‘‘Look around you, we’re nothing but soldiers here. I didn’t even know what I wanted until I met Historia.’’

‘‘Ah, well congrats on your marriage, too.’’

Something about Ymir’s words hit closer than Annie would like them to. 

Familiar with every step she took, tracing back a couple days, they trailed down to the same hall she so desperately wished to get out of. Many torches hung on the walls and dripped their light down to the bottom of the stairs but she felt safer carrying her own; reinforced with wooden rails and so the entrance, cleared out from all the pillars, rocks and bricks she remembers from last time.

‘‘What is this place, anyway?’’ Ymir turned to Annie, crouching to not hit her head with one of the many rails that kept the walls in place.

‘‘I’m not sure, Eren and I came here about a week ago but it almost crushed us, so I don’t know what’s-’’

Annie stopped a meter past the entrance, Ymir’s body bumping her two steps forward more and moved to her side.

A recollection of old scrolls, books and a center table in which to read, with less than six chairs- one on each extreme, and two per side -in which to sit. A chandelier hung from the ceiling, far taller than either imagined, with crystals and candles birthing enough light for a somber atmosphere, the smell of decayed paper and worn down covers filling the place to ease anybody who entered, or almost.

‘‘It’s another... library?’’

‘‘Must have been a private collection,’’ Ymir wondered, being the first to look around, her lithe tan fingers delicately pushing books and papers apart to look between them.

Annie turned and left the torch outside, without blowing off the flame.

‘‘Hm.’’

‘‘What’s the matter?’’

‘‘I think I know why Eren wanted me to help here,’’ Ymir sighed, pulling a book at random out of its shelf and opening it, ‘‘this isn’t written in Eldian.’’

Annie went up and peeked into the book, a faint understanding of the words froze her into a stand-still. ‘‘Can you read this? But aren’t you from Paradis?’’ she asked, thinking every word twice to not let her quivering lips stutter.

‘‘Paradis is my home, yeah, but I wasn’t born or raised here. I can speak and read Eldian but I can also read… whatever this is, my parents never bothered to tell me the name-’’

‘‘It’s Marleyan.’’

Ymir looked up from the book, placing it on the table behind her and crossed her arms.

‘‘A dialect of it, at least. This is how they spoke in the fallen Liberio city. I don’t come from there, but I heard stories.’’

‘‘That the old Fritz King attacked it, yeah? My parents were slaves traded from Liberio-’’ Ymir picked the book and put it back in its place, ‘‘-and I never knew why they left me until I grew old enough to work.’’

‘‘So how did you break free? If you don’t mind the question.’’ 

Annie looked between the books, though with her gaze tracing back every so often to the brunette, who seemed more tired and sore, than bored and bothered.

‘‘Well neither of us has her hands clean so, I think you can figure that one out.’’ Ymir walked to the other side of the room, checking through the many, many, many records that decorated the walls. ‘‘Now enough questions, I want to go back to my wife before she comes for me.’’

‘‘Yeah…’’

She let her eyes fly over every book’s spine and cover; medicinal recipes, architecture techniques, Eldian history, records of the now-deceased Fritz family in ten scrolls tied together with a bright red ribbon and the rest labelled by single letters in gold or symbols carved in the same manner though with jade, not another with the royal symbol.

Time became a haze, as books piled up on her side, all order thrown out a metaphorical window. Ymir wasn’t any better, using the carpeted floor in place.

One caught her eye, yet to open, with a lone symbol on both sides of the bigger rod she couldn’t spot on the surface of another, a jagged and seemingly senseless figure, as far as she could tell.

She undid the ribbon that sealed it tight, and let her fingertips open the very beginning.

The words  _ Underground Roads Map _ flashed across.

She rolled it shut, a single, thundering heartbeat resounding inside her head.

‘‘Any idea what we should be looking for?’’

‘‘Anything that would aid in a battle.’’ Ymir replied, looking over her shoulder to answer then back to her side.

Her subsequent silence spoke louder than anything she could’ve said in return. Annie fiddled with the scroll in hand, opening back to the same length, then further. She traced the lines that drew paths on the papyrus, the clear shape of the castle’s base outline albeit not exact, but the more she looked down the faster she understood they extended past the city, and past the first borders of Paradis and towards Marley.

‘‘Ymir, do you see anything with this symbol on it?’’ Annie pointed, closing the scroll and lifting the end up to her face.

Her amber eyes studied over the engraving, tracing with her fingertips the landmass drawn on the end of the rod, glistening soft and green under the warm light. ‘‘I saw something, just above here…’’ She patted down until the right cover skimmed her fingertips.

‘‘Alright-  _ ngh _ . God- this weighs like a ton - _ gah! _ ’’ Ymir dropped the giant text on the table and opened on a page at random.

‘‘Wha- It’s a map?’’

‘‘It’s not just one,’’ Annie pointed, flicking through the pages and landing in either descriptions or other maps, ‘‘it must be all of Paradis in here and more.’’

Ymir raised an eyebrow, turning back to the first page she landed on, before Annie moved to the latest. 

‘‘That was Shiganshina, and this is-’’

‘‘Trost?’’ Ymir cut her off, leaning up. ‘‘This has to be at least ten years old, that part of Paradis doesn’t exist anymore. It was destroyed!’’

Annie tightened her grip on her scroll, turning on her heel but held back by Ymir’s grasp on her wrist.

‘‘Where are you going with that?’’ 

‘‘I need to take this to Eren-’’

‘‘You won’t.’’ 

Her voice was darker, her stare into a leer and her grip even stronger than she figured her to be, Annie could already feel the marks it’d leave.

Ymir tried to pull her closer, but Annie stuck her footing forward and didn’t budge. ‘‘I don’t know Eren well, but I know he’s a brash fool and that hasn’t changed in all the years that’ve passed.’’

_ Well, you’re not wrong. _

‘‘But, I also know I owe him big, so don’t think for one second I’m letting ya walk out of here with that in hand if it can help us.’’

She glanced down at the scroll, then back to Ymir’s eyes. 

She hesitated at first, bringing it up slow to the brunette’s free hand, and once it was no longer in her hold, Annie twisted her hand away from Ymir’s tight fingers.

‘‘I still need to tell him.’’

‘‘Suit yourself.’’ Ymir’s shoulders relaxed, and all traces of animosity faded from her freckled face.

Annie’s heart pounded against her ribcage as she rushed up the dreaded flight of stairs and out of the halls, obscured by the clouds and the dark jewelled night sky. The winds chilled and cut her cheeks much like her home hidden in the thick of the forest back in Marley would, granted some warmth by every other candle she crossed, ran or flew past until the figure of Eren formed for a fleeting moment in the corner of her sight.

She held onto the wall and stopped herself before she crossed the corner, backing up on her steps, her winded breath caught his attention.

‘‘Annie-’’

‘‘Don’t say a thing.’’ She cut. By mere luck, he was alone. ‘‘I want a deal.’’

Eren walked up, and so did she, coinciding in the middle of the straight, azure shaded hall. ‘‘I’m listening.’’

Annie breathed in the air around her, then let it out in a deep exhale.

‘‘As I’m sure you hoped, I can read all that’s in that library. Most of it is not useful for what you want, but there’s these maps. I will read and explain them to you if you promise me one thing.’’

_ He’s getting closer. I can’t back down.  _

‘‘I want you to bring my father here.’’

‘‘Your… father?’’ 

Rather than confused, he seemed unsure. His eyes darted left, right, then back into hers. 

Annie crossed and clutched to her arms. ‘‘I am here because of him. He is hurt and sick, and he needs some care,’’ she took half a step closer to him, speaking was much easier when she wasn’t getting lost in his stare, ‘‘and it’s  _ my  _ fault, so please-’’

‘‘I will.’’

No falter in his voice, neither in his eyes.

Annie’s chest rose and lowered, she looked and studied where his usual tired frown should be and, instead, she saw only a kindred pain.

‘‘I can arrange that, I understand, Annie.’’

A rage beat up against her, breaths hitched and eyes frozen on him. ‘‘How could you...?’’

‘‘How much do you want to know?’’

‘‘Everything.’’

Eren looked around, quick to spot a cushioned bench where they could sit and where he led her to.

‘‘I know you believe that there was a political reason behind the attacks, and you wouldn’t be wrong in part.’’ As he spoke, he let his head fall back into his shoulders, his eyes closed gently and Annie could outline with her gaze the curve of his throat and his apple.

‘‘Was it… personal, too?’’

‘‘More than you believe,’’ he said and chuckled, ‘‘my mother died in the attacks on Trost, and our house burned down. Not just mine, but Armin’s too; and then the others, with their own stories and reasons.’’

His chuckle shifted to a scoff, at the bitter feeling on his tongue as he retold. 

‘‘They tried to let others believe it was an accident, or bandits, that maybe it was an oil lamp that fell on a rag and started the fire and there was no stopping it, but I saw them. King Fritz’ soldiers, driving their spears through the few survivors, all because they found out some Eldian customs were still practiced within. Then, my mother-’’

His smile growing wide, the corners of his mouth tensed, his jaws pressing on each other. 

‘‘I saw how they stabbed  _ her _ , when she did everything to keep us safe.’’

Annie looked for something to put the blame on; the way his voice broke like a sobbing child’s, the lost gaze,  _ anything  _ to reason to herself why she reached besides her to hold his hand and lace their fingers together. Though her face burned with chagrin and something more when Eren’s face unfroze, and he flashed her a thankful smile, a voice inside her screamed to never let go.

‘‘You and I may not be so different.’’

His thumb rubbed small circles on the back of her hand, his features softened under the moonlight, painting his eyes with a silver glimmering gloss, maybe tears he blinked away with only such trace left behind.

‘‘I’ll make arrangements for someone to go and fetch your father with you, and find a safe place for you two to live in.’’ He said, sincere and direct. ‘‘Sounds good?’’

‘‘Yes.’’ She faltered, her feet light and weak. ‘‘I-’’

‘‘I should go to bed.’’ Eren stood up first, his hands pulling away from hers. ‘‘The days will be longer starting tomorrow.’’

‘‘Mm...’’ 

Annie watched him leave, in utmost silence. The numbness quickly replaced with an extreme awareness of his disappeared grace and the longing welling up in heartache and lucid tears in the corner of her eyes. Her fingers trembled on the velvety fabric of where she sat, with quivering breaths and strong nails scratching on the cushioned seats.

**Author's Note:**

> **None of the characters here belong to me, but to Hajime Isayama. This is a work of fiction, for fans, by a fan.**


End file.
